


The Grace of a Thousand Angels

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has discovered a lot of things since becoming huma. He's discovered that he loves coffee, but drinking it after a certain time of day is a bad idea. He's discovered jazz music, comfy sweats, and soap operas. He's discovered that he's in love with a certain green-eyed hunter, and that he quite enjoys writing poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grace of a Thousand Angels

For months, I would humbly pray  
Until my face was wet with tears  
And my eyes, so strained and weary  
Aged beyond their human years  
I would pray for apt forgiveness  
I would pray to beg for grace  
But when I believed that hope was gone  
I would look into your face  
In your eyes, the Heavens call me,  
Oceans dance, and forests sing,  
Like windows to tomorrow,  
They bring hope and harmony  
So to you my tarnished hunter,  
My shining emerald in the rough,  
Though I have no angel power  
I have you, and that's enough


End file.
